nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Nouvelles Vagues
Pour le mouvement cinématographique des années 1960, voir Nouvelle Vague Le Palais de Tokyo présente Nouvelles Vagues et entraîne avec lui une trentaine de galeries et lieux d’art dans tout Paris pour rendre manifeste l’émergence de la figure du curateur. Au Palais de Tokyo, « Nouvelles vagues » est une grande manifestation composée par 21 curateurs ou groupes de curateurs internationaux (13 nationalités), sélectionnés par un jury parmi plus de 500 candidatures. *Dates 1/06/2013 - 09/09/2013 Expositions Au Palais de Tokyo * La méthode Jacobson * The black moon, commissaire Sinziana Ravini, 20 artistes dont Boris Achour, Joanna Lombart, , , Pierre Huyghe * Le Principe Galápagos * ADA Exposition monographique * Le Club des sous l'eau * Martí Anson, catalan pavilion. Anonymous architect * Companionable silences * Artesur, collective fictions 5 commissaires, 20 artistes dont * Concert Hall, Installation sonore collective, commissaire Jean Barberis, en collaboration avec Georgia Muenster, avec Ranjit Bhatnagar, Frédéric Durieu, Julien Gasc, Rabid Hands (Serra Victoria Bothwell Fels, Andrew Schrock, VnessWolfCHild et Ben Wolf), Sunita Prasad, maya.rouvelle (Lili Maya and James Rouvelle) et Nick Yulman * Antigrazioso * Un escalier d'eau * Memorial park * The real thing ? * Champs Elysées * File not found * La fin de la nuit (partie 1) * This House * The Floating Admiral * A history of inspiration * Henrique Oliveira. Baitogogo * Condensation, fondation Hermès, commissaire Gaël Charbau, 15 artistes dont Galeries Le Comité professionnel des galeries d’art s’associe à la programmation du Palais de Tokyo à l’occasion de la manifestation NOUVELLES VAGUES. 31 galeries parisiennes s’associent pour la première fois au Palais de Tokyo pour proposer un programme d’expositions d’art contemporain d’une ampleur inédite. 3e arrondissement ' *« Destiny : the B’s » Commissaire d’exposition : Isabelle Le Normand Galerie Anne Barrault – 22, rue Saint-Claude *« Degrees of Separation » Commissaire d’exposition : Rod Barton Galerie Jeanroch Dard – 13, rue des Arquebusiers *« Available for you » Commissaire d’exposition : Nina Kirsch Galerie Eric Dupont – 138, rue du Temple *« Medusa Caravage Salon » Commissaire d’exposition : Massimiliano Baldassarri Galerie Dominique Fiat – 16, rue des Coutures Saint-Gervais *« bruissements » Commissaire d’exposition : Léa Bismuth Galerie Isabelle Gounod – 13, rue Chapon *« Interior 301 » Commissaire d’exposition : Dorothée Dupuis Galerie Alain Gutharc - 7, rue Saint Claude *« Anna Barham, Agnès Geoffray, Nathania Rubin » Commissaire d’exposition : Vanessa Desclaux Galerie Jousse Entreprise – 6, rue Saint-Claude *« Sanctum Sanctorum » Commissaires d’expositions : Les Frères Chapuisat JGM. Galerie – 79, rue du Temple *« Alice De Mont : Retroperspectief » Commissaire d’exposition : Florence Ostende Galerie Dohyang Lee – 75, rue Quincampoix *« Terres – Copenhagen Ceramics invites » Commissaire d’exposition : Margaux Brugvin Galerie Maria Lund – 48, rue de Turenne * « Indices de réfraction » Commissaires d’exposition : Les Commissaires Anonymes Galerie Eva Meyer – 11, rue Michel Le Comte *« Historico-vagabond » Commissaires d’exposition : Marie Frampier & Javier Villa Galerie Alberta Pane – 14, rue Saint-Claude * « Looking for Video » Commissaires d’exposition : Valentine Meyer & Marion Papillon Galerie Claudine Papillon – 13, rue Chapon *« Charles Avery It Means It Means! » Commissaire d’exposition : Tom Morton Galerie Perrotin – 76, rue de Turenne * « Forming the Loss in Darkness » Commissaire d’exposition : Jo-ey Tang Galerie Praz-Delavallade – 5, rue des Haudriettes * « La Retenue » Commissaire d’exposition : Damien Airault Semiose Galerie – 54, rue Chapon *« Hyperliens : le QR code comme média vers l’œuvre » Commissaire d’exposition : Sophie Zante Galerie Véronique Smagghe – 10, rue de Saintonge *« Bloody Mary » Commissaire d’exposition : Jonathan Chauveau TORRI, Paris – 7, rue Saint-Claude * «Art of Living (i.e. Good Bye, Blue Monday) » Commissaires d’exposition : Luca Francesconi, Frédérique & Philippe Valentin Valentin – 9, rue Saint-Gilles '''4e arrondissement ' *« Mark Jenkins, The Studio » Commissaire d’exposition : Stéphane Chatry Galerie Patricia Dorfmann – 61, rue de la Verrerie *« Push pins in elastic space » Commissaire d’exposition : Gabriel Kuri Galerie Nelson-Freeman – 59, rue Quincampoix *« Arrhythmia » (« a Tale of Many Squares ») Commissaire d’exposition : Paul Galvez Galerie Nathalie Obadia – 3, rue du Cloître Saint-Merri '6e arrondissement ' * « Purkinje effect » Commissaire d’exposition : Laurent Grasso Galerie 1900-2000 – 8, rue Bonaparte * « L’image pensée » Commissaire d’exposition : Donatien Grau kamel mennour - 47, rue Saint-André des Arts * « 8 > 8 » Commissaire d’exposition : Mathieu Mercier Galerie Le Minotaure – 2, rue des Beaux-Arts * « La Distance Juste » Commissaire d’exposition : Albertine de Galbert Galerie Georges-Philippe & Nathalie Vallois – 36, rue de Seine ' 7e arrondissement ' *« Dépaysement systématique » Commissaire d’exposition : Marion Daniel Galerie Jean Fournier – 22, rue du Bac ' 8e arrondissement ' *« Psychonautes » Commissaire d’exposition : Arnauld Pierre Malingue – 26, avenue Matignon *« Gerald Petit - L’entremise » Commissaire d’exposition : Judicaël Lavrador Fondation d’entreprise Ricard – 12, rue Boissy d’Anglas ''' 9e arrondissement * « Résonances - Peinture, Performance, Photo » Commissaire d’exposition : Alexandre Vial Galerie Chauvy – 18, rue de la Grange Batelière ' 10e arrondissement ' *« Société Réaliste – Thelema of Nations » Commissaire d’exposition : Matteo Lucchetti Galerie Jérôme Poggi – 115/117, rue la Fayette ' 20e arrondissement ' *« Sur la Mauvaise Pente » Commissaire d’exposition : Nabila okrani Galerie de Roussan* – 10, rue Jouye-Rouve - Rouve Category:Exposition réalisée en 2013